Change
by Destiny With Hiroki
Summary: Ryoma's been having a crush on Tezuka for a while now.... but when a certain blue-eyed tensai steps into the picture, will things start to change?
1. What Started It All

Change

Chapter 1- What Started It All

* * *

"Echizen!"

No reply...

"Oi, Echizen!!!" yelled a certain Momoshiro Takeshi.

"Unggg..." came the groaning reply.

"What the FUCK are you doing still lying on your bed?! We were supposed to meet the other sempais half an hour ago!" Momo yelled again from the front door of the Echizen household.

"Wha....whaattt?" was the answer that came from the still half asleep Echizen Ryoma.

"UGHHHH. GET THE FUCK OUT OF THAT ROOM, AND THAT HOUSE TOO!" Momo practically roared.

5 minutes later, a poorly dressed and definitely still half asleep Ryoma came pondering out of the house. "Yo Echizen, hurry up and climb on. We're already late as it is, if we don't hurry, buchou's gonna be reeeaaall mad." Momo said, frustrated.

"Wait, WHAT?" Ryoma exclaimed, suddenly wide awake. "BUCHOU's going too?!"

"No duh, why else would I be in such a hurry. You know me, sleeping in as late as possible every single day, even on a group gathering like this one." laughed Momo.

"Oh. My. God. Why didn't you tell me earlier?!?!?!" Ryoma yelled, "If I'd known that buchou would be there.... Oh god, oh god, oh god...."

Momo watched as a slight tint of pink appeared on Ryoma's face... and frowned. "Hey Echizen.... you don't happen to.... have a crush on somebody, do you?"

"Huh, what?" Echizen snapped, face obviously pink now. "Haha, very funny Momo-sempai, tennis is obviously the only thing I care about right now." came the cocky reply, although his voice was a bit shaky.

"Hm....is that so?" Momo muttered, more to himself than to Ryoma. "Anyways, we've gotta get going! We're now almost an HOUR late, thanks to you!"

"What? But...but....I need to go change! I can't go see the sempais wearing.... this.." Ryoma said, pointing at his obviously mismatched apparel.

"......"

"......"

"Oh my GOD Echizen, can't you be READY for ONCE in your freakin life?!"

And just like that, it wasn't until another 45 minutes later that Momo and Echizen arrived at the local park by bike, where they, along with all the other Seigaku regulars (including Inui) were supposed to be playing casual tennis.

"O-chi-biiiiiii!" exclaimed an overly hyper Kikumaru Eiji. "Why were you guys so late, nya? Buchou's been worried! Just look at that frozen frown on his face! Nya~hahahaha!"

".... buchou, you were worried?" The tint of pink on his face was obvious, and it didn't go unnoticed by Momo and this time a certain Tensai as well.

Buchou was worrying for me.... Tezuka Kunimitsu was worrying for me. Ryoma was so happy that he did not notice a pair of intense cerulean eyes gazing at him.

The rest of the day went by rather normally, with the exception of Ryoma intentionally trying to catch his buchou's attention a couple of times. Most of these times Fuji Syuusuke had noticed, but decided not to say anything. When it finally came the time for them to go home, Momo having already left a couple of hours before due to a "family crisis" (most possibly meaning a shortage of desserts or likewise), Ryoma had no choice but to walk home with the few others who were also walking home -- Eiji, Oishi, Kawamura, Kaidoh, Inui and Fuji.

As they walked further towards Fuji's house, for his was the furthest and had connecting roads to all the others' houses, the number of people slowly decreased. Eiji and Oishi were the first to disperse from the rest of the group. Everyone knew that Eiji's house was nowhere near Oishi's, but then again, everyone also knew that the two were now a couple. Kawamura was next, having been called away by his father from the Kawamura Sushi shop front. Another few minutes of ringing silence, and Inui and Kaidoh had left as well, together, obviously, having been the first couple to emerge from the Seigaku regulars.

What followed the departure of Inui and Kaidoh was a round of awkward silence. Since Fuji was just not the type to talk, and Ryoma (also not much of a talker), who was too busy thinking about the interactions he had had with his buchou earlier, which wasn't much, but was enough to suffice.

"Echizen..."

Fuji's whisper was so soft that Ryoma almost thought he was going crazy thinking about his buchou.

"Hm?" came the equally soft reply, entangled with that signature cockiness he seemed to always contain.

"Do you....like anyone?"

The sound of two pairs of footsteps suddenly decreased into one.

"Funny how you're asking me that too, Fuji-sempai. Momo-sempai just asked me that same question this morning." Echizen replied, his voice sounding a little too smooth.

"Saa...really? I guess he noticed it too..." Fuji said, the last part more for himself than anything. Beautiful cerulean eyes opened as he said this, and he directed those sparkling blue orbs at Ryoma.

The gaze was so intense it snapped Ryoma out of his Tezuka-trance, and Ryoma was forced to looked away from the stare that was so serious and unmoving that it scared him.

"So Echizen.... had a crush on anyone lately?" the smooth voice of Fuji Syuusuke said.

".................. Okay, so maybe I kind of have a bit of feelings towards buchou, but it's nothing really.... Just a little more than admiration, that's all." Ryoma muttered, face turning a bright shade of red.

"............."

"Is that so....... well, this is your house Echizen!" Fuji suddenly said brightly, closing those cerulean eyes of his and motioning towards the front entrance of the Echizen residence.

"Hmm..." Ryoma merely managed, before pulling his Fila cap down and stalking towards the door.


	2. The Change Begins

I'm SO sorry that this chapter took so long, I was actually finished with it a while ago, but won't let me post it up!! :O

Anyways, I forgot to mention in the beginning of the first chapter, but in order for this story to work out, I had to change the the age of Ryoma. So right now Ryoma is in his first year of High School, while all the others are in their second year (Momo and Kaidoh included).

And also, when I uploaded my story onto , for some reason the text that was either bolded or italicized before just returned to being normal font.... Since this is only my second time uploading a story, I have no idea why this is happening, maybe because I'm using a Mac?

Anyways, enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 2- The Change Begins

* * *

It had been 3 days since that gathering of the Seigaku regulars (which was on Saturday). School had started 2 days ago, leaving Ryoma to be distracted through his whole tennis game with his baka-oyaji, and then to be even more distracted for the next few days of school.

Sunday... 'Oh my god Tezuka buchou was so hot wearing just his casual tennis outfit!'

Monday... 'Wait.... What in the world was Fuji sempai talking about? And why were both Momo sempai

and Fuji sempai asking me about my crush?'

Tuesday... 'Oh. My. Fucking. God. I told Fuji sempai about my crush! WHY did I do that? But he'll keep that secret for me, right? I mean, since when did Fuji sempai go around shouting out other peoples' business?'

Since now.

"Echizen, yo Echizen!" came the shout of Horio, a wide smirk spread across his big-mouthed face.

"Hm?"

"So... Tezuka sempai, huh?"

Green cat-like eyes snapped open.

"I thought he was already going out with Atobe san from Hyotei? Or are you just interested in guys that are already taken?" Horio's smirk grew even wider.

"I......who told you this?!" Ryoma panicked, if HORIO SATOSHI knew of his crush, then surely....?

"RYOMAAA SAMAA!!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE POOR TOMOKA AND SAKUNO!!"

'Oh no....it's that Tomoga girl, or Tamoka, or whatever...'

"Ughhhh...." Ryoma groaned.

"Heard it from Matsuzaka in class B, who heard it from Suzuki, who heard it from Fuji sempai, apparently." chuckled Horio.

"...."

'He wouldn't. He WOULDN'T. HE WOULDN'T.'

The bell signaled the end of last period, and Ryoma rushed out of the room. Everywhere he went, he could hear people talking about it. Talking about HIM.

"Hey did you hear, Echizen Ryoma has a crush on Tezuka Kunimitsu!" there were hushed conversations everywhere, all gossiping about this new knowledge of Ryoma's love life.

"Thoroughly embarassed and humiliated, Ryoma practically flew from the corridors and out into the open school field.

'I told him, I TRUSTED him! Why would he do that? Does the thought of ruining my life make him feel that good?!'

Ryoma skipped tennis practice that day, having been so depressed, and went straight home.

The moment he got home he rushed up to his room, where he just threw himself onto the bed and hid his face under his pillow.

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but it's a crucial chapter and I don't want to cram any more stuff into it!

Also, I haven't thought of the ending of this story yet, any suggestions or comments?

Review please :)


	3. Hurt and Betrayal, or Realization?

Semester 2 just started for me, and I'm SO busy! All my hard courses are this semester!

I don't think I can upload chapters more than once a week.... I'm so sorry!

But anyways, here's the third chapter. Hope you guys like it! :)

* * *

Chapter 3- Hurt and Betrayal...or Realization?

* * *

The next few days passed by so slowly, it seemed as if the Earth was spinning two times as slow just to humiliate Ryoma even more. Every day Ryoma would be drowned amongst crowds and crowds of students, the guys questioning him about the latest rumours, and the girls either sobbing over their lost love or demanding him to give up on "their Kunimitsu". Although his sempais from the tennis club didn't question him about anything, Ryoma could still feel their gaze on him constantly.

And what was worse, buchou had begun to avoid him too.

* * *

Friday afternoon finally came, and to Ryoma it was like a puddle of water situated amongst a vast area of sand in a desert. God would only know (or maybe not) how much he had been suffering for the past few days.

"Ryoma kun!" came the sweet voice of his cousin Nanako, "There's someone here to see you! One of your sempais, I think."

"Tell him to go away!" choked Ryoma, "I don't want to see anyone right now!" The moment Ryoma had gotten home, he had dragged himself to his room and fell onto his bed. All he wanted was some peace and quiet after the past few scandalous days. Couldn't people just leave him alone?

"Saa... I'm afraid I can't do that, Ryoma kun~"

Well...that sure answers Ryoma's question....

'It's.......HIM.'

* * *

"Go away, I DON'T want to see you! Why are you here? Come to ruin my life again?!" Ryoma yelled, his teary eyes full of hurt and betrayal.

For a moment, Fuji was shocked by the stare that he was receiving.

"I.... did I really hurt you that much, Ryoma? All I did was tell others of your crush... Did you really like him so much?"

"It's not just that, you basically just ruined my LIFE! How am I going to face all those people now? How am I going to face TEZUKA buchou?! He trusted me, he believed that I would one day become Seigaku's pillar, now he wouldn't even LOOK at me!" cried Ryoma, his eyes still brimming with tears.

"So....I guess you really did like him, ne?" whispered Fuji. And had Ryoma's vision not been blurred by his tears, he would've noticed that, at this moment, Fuji's now opened eyes didn't show a look of triumph, but rather a look of distress and sadness.

'Ryoma.....you don't know what it's like to watch the one you love like someone else....' thought Fuji, his head down and his bangs falling to cover his beautifully sad eyes.

And with that, Fuji turned and walked away, the shadow never leaving his eyes.

* * *

Watching as Fuji slowly walked out of his room, Ryoma collapsed back onto his bed.

"I hate him. I HATE him!" whispered Ryoma angrily, "I treated him as a friend, I TRUSTED him! Why would he do such a thing?!"

"Maybe because he likes you?" came the slightly panting voice of Momoshiro Takeshi.

"Momo sempai!" exclaimed Ryoma, "I....where did you come from?!?!"

"The window" said Momo matter-of-factly, shrugging. "Climbed up that tree over there." he said, point with his right thumb the tree in question.

"..........."

"Come on, Echizen, cheer up. It's not as bad as you think it is."

"You're joking, right? He just humiliated me in front of the whole school! Now everyone thinks I'm a jerk or something. I hate him!" Ryoma yelled, hurriedly trying to wipe away the tears from his swollen red eyes.

"Look, Echizen. You may be blinded, but we aren't. Everyone on the team can see that Fuji obviously as a crush on you." Momo said bluntly, in a very Echizen-like sort of way.

"You're joking, right?" Ryoma said with wide eyes.

"Nope. His eyes show it all."

"Those sure are some wise words, coming from a guy like Momoshiro Takeshi..." joked Ryoma, in a bitter sort of way.

But inside, his mind was spinning rapidly. Did Fuji really like him? Maybe he, Ryoma, also liked Fuji back? 'What am I thinking?! I'm obviously in love with Tezuka sempai!' Ryoma mentally slapped himself. But he was already starting to doubt himself.

'I mean, why wouldn't I like Tezuka sempai? He's smart, composed, good-looking, sensible, strong.....'

'And taken,' the other voice in his mind reminded.

'But it's not like I want to take Tezuka sempai away from the monkey king, I just want to stand aside and admire him.' he argued back.

'See, you even said it yourself. You only ADMIRE him. Not love. Those are two completely different concepts.' that smug voice replied.

'I.......' he tried to argue, but was lost for words.

Momoshiro could tell that Ryoma was struggling to keep composed by this time, for he was not saying anything, yet at the same time he couldn't look Momo straight in the face.

"Well....I'll leave to you to ponder about it, and I hope you make the right choice. As your best friend, I really don't want you to any mistakes and regret it."

"Ahhh..." murmured Ryoma, his ears not really taking in the words that Momo was saying.

.

* * *

Finally done another chapter!!

This chapter's slightly longer, ne?

Anyways, since this is my first non-oneshot, I won't be making it too long. The story should be ending in about 2~4 chapters.

Reviews? Please and thank you!

Oh, and I'm so glad many people put my story on story alert! It pushes me to write faster and more enthusiastically! ^^


	4. It begins

I'm so sorry for uploading so late!

I swear I'm getting busier by the day, what with all the homework and extracurricular activities that I have.....

If you think I'm not uploading fast enough, feel free to just contact me in ANY POSSIBLE WAY that you might know of, and DEMAND me to hurry up and upload the chapters!

* * *

Chapter 4- It begins...

* * *

Ryoma had thought that the arrival of the weekend would be his heaven, but he was very, very wrong. What Momo had said on Friday afternoon had affected Ryoma very deeply. He could've sworn that he was going insane, what with all the constant mental arguments he had had with himself...

.

'You don't like Tezuka buchou!'

'Yes I do! Why else would I be so mad a Fuji sempai?!'

'Because you trusted him and he betrayed you of course.'

'Exactly!'

'That's what I should be saying. You TRUSTED him, and you believed in him, why? Because you had feelings for him. Accept it already.'

'YADA! The person that I like is TEZUKA buchou, not FUJI sempai!'

.

... Similar conversations went on inside of poor Ryoma's head during the entire weekend, making him unable to concentrate on anything else, including tennis, which was definitely NOT normal.

As the weekend dragged on Ryoma couldn't help but doubt himself more and more about his feelings. He definitely liked Tezuka buchou.... right? That would explain why he would always try to do gain the attention of the stoic captain, and always try his hardest while feeling the serious gaze landing on himself.

But why was it that Ryoma also acted differently in front of the Fuji? Unlike with Tezuka buchou, whenever Ryoma was anywhere NEAR Fuji, whether the tensai could see him or not, he would act just a slight bit more cockier, and talk just a bit more confidently. Ryoma himself had not realized this, until his oh-so-"smart" best friend Momo had pointed it out.

It was unlike Ryoma to be acting any way but cocky around everyone, but it seemed that Tezuka and Fuji were the only two exceptions.

This made Ryoma a slight bit uneasy, just a slight bit.

* * *

As monday morning approached, Ryoma became more and more hesitant on whether he should go to school the next day or not. How would he face Tezuka buchou? It had already been awkward enough the week before, and he really didn't want to make things even worse...

'No....' that annoying little voice inside his head had started to speak yet again, 'That's not why you're hesitating...'

'.........'

Okay... so maybe he was also dreading school because he didn't know how to face Fuji sempai, but that's only a minor reason, right?

.

"OI, SEISHOUNEN, TIME TO GET UP ALREADY!"

"Ahhhhhh!" Ryoma yelled, as he fell off his bed, "Baka oyaji, stop doing that every morning! I'm already stressed enough these days!"

"Nani?! Ahh could it be that my seishounen has finally gotten himself a girl and is currently have GIRL TROUBLES?! BAHAHAAA" laughed Echizen Nanjirou.

"I.....no....just.........NO!" Ryoma spluttered, "I don't have any girl troubles!"

"Come on, don't deny it! HAHAHAAA my son has finally grown up!" Nanjirou snickered, not willing to stop taunting his son even after the 13 year old had slammed the front door on his baka oyaji's face.

"Oi Echizen, you're earlier than usual today! Did something happen?" questioned Momo, for he had just witnessed poor Ryoma scrambling away from his house like there was no tomorrow. After all these years of waiting in front of the Echizen household every morning, this was something that Momo had never seen before. He had seen Ryoma coming out with his hair sticking out in all directions, or wearing his shirt inside out, and, even on a very VERY rare occasion, seen Ryoma come out with only his boxers. But never before had Momo seen him running out of the house like that. Not even when they were on the very verge of being late.

"I.... no-nothing..." Ryoma panted, "j-just.... felt.. like-like it..."

"Pshh ya right! Come on, hop on, I don't wanna lose the only chance I've got of me being able to impress the sensei by being right on time!" laughed Momo.

.

"So.... Echizen," Momo started, on their way to school, "did you, uh.... think over what I said to you last week?"

-silence-

"Echizen?"

"Echizen....." Momo turned around,

"Oi, ECHIZEN!"

-still silent-

"Geez, the guy can't help but fall asleep anywhere except for when he's on the tennis courts, huh?" Momo murmured to himself, not realizing that at this moment a catlike green eye had peaked open.

'What am I going to do...?' Ryoma thought, as he started to panic, 'I didn't have any time to think of how to react to Fuji sempai, I- I mean TEZUKA BUCHOU when I see him....'

.

When they arrived at school, Ryoma's entrance into the classroom was followed by a sudden moment of silence, where everyone simply just STARED at him. Face turning bright red almost instantly (which was DEFINITELY uncommon for Echizen Ryoma), Ryoma quickly walked to his desk and plopped himself onto his chair, pulling his Fila cap down and trying to look as indifferent as possible.

After 3 TORTUROUS hours of English, Math, and then Social Studies, it was finally lunch time; or rather, it was ALREADY lunch time. Usually Ryoma would sit with his sempais from the tennis team during lunch. But when one of the guys knew you had a crush on them and another just got their heart broken by you, sitting in the cafeteria (Side note: Do they even HAVE cafeterias in Japan like we do in Canada?! LOL) at the usual spot wasn't really the best choice right about now. Maybe the rooftop would be a better place to go? It would be quiet and peaceful, and there wouldn't be any unwanted distractions either.

Settling on the idea of going to the rooftop, Ryoma grabbed his bento (of which he had hurriedly snatched from the kitchen counter this morning with a record 0.2 seconds' time) and started for the stairs.

20 minutes into lunch, and Ryoma had already finished his delicious bento made by Nanako. Thinking that a small nap would do no harm, Ryoma leaned onto the fence and quickly fell into a deep slumber.

What Ryoma woke up to was definitely NOT part of the top 10, or even TOP 50 possibilities that he had in his head.

What was it that Ryoma saw that freaked him out so much, you may ask?

Well it consisted of none other than the tensai Fuji Syuusuke, back bending forwards and face situated directly above Ryoma's, his sand-coloured hair falling down to create a shadow over his closed eyes.

* * *

This chapter's slightly longer, ne?

My readers requested that I make my chapters longer, so, here it is! ^^

Since this is my first time writing a fanfic (not counting the crappy one-shot that I did before), I still have lots to improve on, and I'm hoping to improve by writing more fanfics like this! :)

R&R, guys!


	5. In Love

Stayed up half the night writing this.... then I completely forgot to post it last night o.O

I finally get what people mean when they talk about writer's block....... you guys better like it.... OR ELSE

ROFL I'm joking ;)

I'm thankful to anyone who reads my story, whether you like it or not :)

* * *

Chapter 5-In Love

* * *

There was a second's pause, before the brief spring winds swept up those long bangs, showing beautiful yet dull cerulean blue eyes. And after another second, those mysterious eyes had yet again disappeared behind pale eyelids.

However, this second's time was enough for Ryoma to see how much Fuji had changed in the past few days... how he turned from a cheerful and composed person to a sad and deeply wounded one.... Showing how much he had been hurting in the past few days....

And for some reason, this made Ryoma's heart ache.... just a bit.

Although they had only stared at each other for a second, to both Ryoma and Fuji it seemed like eternity. As Ryoma stared at the slightly surprised Fuji, he couldn't help but realize just how good-looking Fuji was.

No, Fuji wasn't good-looking, he was beautiful....

However, before Ryoma had time to fully observe and admire each and every part of the taller brunette, Fuji, after seeing that Ryoma had awoken, had immediately snapped his head back and turned around to leave.

"W-Wait..." Ryoma stuttered sleepily, as he grabbed onto Fuji's shirt sleeve.

The brunette stopped in his tracks, and slowly turned around with an incredulous look.

'Oh my god, what was I thinking?! What have i just done?!' Ryoma panicked, as wide blue eyes turned back to stare at him. 'What am I supposed to say to him...?'

Ryoma stayed silent.... merely just staring at the brunette for a long and torturing 10 minutes.

Ryoma usually liked the silent atmosphere, but today was no ordinary day, and this was no ordinary situation, and Ryoma wasn't the ordinary Ryoma...

"I......y-you........" Ryoma started pathetically, trying to break the silence.

"............"

"Wh-What were you doing up here?" questioned Ryoma somewhat reproachfully.

"Ahh, gomen Ry-Echizen, did I wake you up? The others were worried that you hadn't shown up for lunch, so they had me come find you." Fuji was obviously trying to give a reassuring smile, but couldn't make out more than a sad grin.

'Is that it then?' Ryoma thought, somewhat bitterly, surprising even himself for feeling this way, 'The others are worried about me? Then what about you?'

"Hmm, is that so.... Well Fuji-sempai, you can go tell the others that... I don't want to eat with them for a while...."

Ryoma was so pissed (he didn't even know why) that he just blurted out the meanest reply his still foggy mind could come up with at the moment. However, as mean as it might've been had his other sempais heard it, it was not as heartbreaking as it was to Fuji.

For a moment, Fuji looked as if he was lost for words. It wasn't until another silent pause before Fuji finally said...

"Sou ka....", before he turned away, walking so fast that maybe running would've been a better term for it; the only evidence of him ever coming here being the lonely tear on the cement ground, which had escaped from Fuji's eyes before he had managed to escape.

And poor Ryoma? He just stood there, completely lost for words and just staring at the door through which Fuji had just left from.

'Is that....all he has to say...?'

Ryoma was upset.

No, he wasn't just upset.

He was slightly heartbroken.

As tears brimmed his eyes, Ryoma realized just how much it hurt.... to see the one you love hurting.

Yes, you heard right, Ryoma loves Fuji. He LOVES him.

He 'liked' Tezuka because he was strong, smart, serious....

He 'liked' Tezuka because he would do anything for his friends, family, lover......

He 'liked' Tezuka because he was like an idol to Ryoma.....

He 'liked' Tezuka because he THOUGHT he 'LOVED' him.....

He was mistaken.

No, not mistaken. Far FROM mistaken... He was absolutely, completely wrong.

He liked Tezuka, but it was merely an admiration that a kouhai had for his sempai.

This feeling that he had for Fuji though.......... it was different, to say the least.

When Fuji was around, Ryoma felt a need to act slightly more composed.

When Fuji was around, Ryoma didn't act as cocky and bratty as he normally did.

When Fuji was around, Ryoma always tried his best to impress the tensai.

When Fuji was around, Ryoma would find himself slowly nearing the beautiful brunette subconsciously.

And when he neared him, Ryoma would find little butterflies fluttering inside his stomach.....

It was then that Ryoma realized...........that he had fallen in love.

* * *

I'm so glad that many people commented on my story. I feel motivated when people acknowledge the fact that they're reading my stories :3

And btw, I know I'm REALLY bad at writing, so if any of you think my writing stinks, please tell me o.o I really want to improve my writing in order to satisfy my readers :)

.

& This story is almost coming to an end, just to let you all know.


	6. Disconsolate

I blame my lack of updates on my teachers.... piled us up with projects and tests on the last week of school before March Break....

Sorry for not updating in so long guys.....

* * *

Chapter 6- Disconsolate

* * *

Ryoma felt slightly numb as he slowly paced back to his classroom, completely ignoring the teacher who started yelled at him for being late. He merely just blocked out all the noise, and plopped himself back onto his chair, thinking.

What was he going to do? Fuji looked so hurt, so upset.....

Ryoma realized that the only way to solve this problem was to talk to Fuji. So, after much pondering, Ryoma decided that the best opportunity he would have to talk to Fuji would be during tennis practice. The last two periods of class seemed to pass by even slower than usual, as Ryoma contemplated the different ways on how he should start the talk with Fuji. He was so eager for the upcoming afternoon practice that he didn't mind the rumours circling around him as much (or maybe it was just because he was sure now that the rumours were obviously not true).

.

As the last bell finally rang to signal the end of the school day and the start of afterschool club activities, Ryoma practically ran to the regulars' change rooms in search of Fuji.

He was greeted by all the other regulars. All the regulars EXCEPT Fuji.

"Oi Echizen!" yelled Momo, "what's up with you? We were waiting for you all lunch, and Fuji-sempai never came back after he left to find you!"

Ryoma was confused, "What do you mean he never came back? Where is he then?"

"I think I saw Fujiko leaving the school, nya!" Eiji said, joining in on the conversation, "He wasn't in class after lunch today, and I saw someone who looked like him walking out of the school grounds through the classroom window~"

"Sou ka...." 'Why....is he avoiding me? Does he hate me now? And right after I realized my.....feelings for him too....' Ryoma was heartbroken, his usual calm expression changing into that of a deeply hurt one.

Momo noticed this.

"You know, Echizen, if you want to talk to him, then just go find him."

"I......shouldn't," Ryoma muttered, "he doesn't want to see me, and that's probably why he left...."

'But you really want to talk to him.....' There it was again, that annoying little voice inside his head.

'Just get away,' Ryoma said to himself, slightly irritated, "I just want some peace and quiet...."

Nobody said anything as Ryoma slowly dragged himself out of the regulars' change room and headed home.

.

For once in what seemed to be a long time, Ryoma was finally able to walk home alone without any angry fangirls following and constantly badgering him. He used this time sparingly, walking at a slow and measured pace. The fresh spring air really was calming, giving off a blissful and serene feeling, allowing Ryoma to clear up his foggy-headed mind.

'Fuji-sempai is definitely really upset... You should really go talk to him'

'But he obviously doesn't want to talk to me, that's why he left early....I've already broken his heart...'

'Still, you won't know unless you try, right?'

'But.....I'm scared.... I'm scared of being rejected.....'

The local park was coming into sight, and Ryoma, being the anti-social boy that he was, decided that being alone in the park would probably be a better choice than going home and get bothered by that baka oyaji of his.

.

'It's so quiet here...' thought Ryoma, if only I could be in an environment as such every single day....

For a few minutes, Ryoma merely stood at the entrance of the park, merely admiring the peacefulness of the place.

He closed his eyes and inhaled, identifying a pleasant scent drifting around through the park. 'What a beautiful tree,' Ryoma thought, as he realized that there was a cherry blossom tree situated in the middle of the park. Deciding that this would be the best place to take a rest, Ryoma strolled over to the tree, dropped down his school bag, and slumped down under the just recently blossoming Sakura tree.

Ryoma took a deep breath, exhaled quietly, and enjoyed the shallow breathing of himself and the other person behind the other side of the tree.

Wait what?

The other person?

Ryoma stood up abruptly, circling around the tree to explore the identity of that other person.

"......"

'Great, just my luck.' thought Ryoma, as he came in face to face to no other than Fuji Syuusuke.

.

Ryoma felt a sense of deja-vu as he once again stared into those dull cerulean eyes.

"I...I just remembered that nee-san needs to me to return home straight away." Fuji stuttered pathetically, for he too was just as surprised as Ryoma was on seeing the other. Fuji immediately began to turn in the direction of his house, and rushed hurriedly away from Ryoma before his fragile heart could be shattered once again.

And it was then that Ryoma decided to let that other side of him take over. "No....wait...."

* * *

Last chapter coming up guys :)


	7. One head and one heart

Enjoy this last chapter :)

* * *

FROM LAST CHAPTER...

Fuji immediately began to turn in the direction of his house, and rushed hurriedly away from Ryoma before his fragile heart could be shattered once again.

And it was then that Ryoma decided to let that other side of him take over. "No....wait...."

* * *

Chapter 7- One head and one heart

* * *

"Please.... don't leave me again..." whispered Ryoma, "I....I love you...."

Fuji froze. Did he just hear right? Ryoma loved him? Ryoma loved HIM?

"Ry-Echizen kun....please don't joke around.... Don't you think you've hurt me enough?" Fuji replied painfully, his voice barely about a whisper, for he was scared that if he raised his voice any more, it would spill out all the hurt and pain that he's been suffering....

"I'm not joking around!" Ryoma yelled, "I'm serious! Please.... please believe me...." his voice was reduced to mere whispers by the end of the sentence.

"......"

Fuji was speechless. You'd think that after being hurt so many times, you'd start to hate that person that you had loved so much before; but no, instead Fuji's feelings for Ryoma were still intact and maybe even growing stronger.

After a moment's silence, Ryoma continued, his voice low and almost inaudible, "Fuji sempai........do you know why we have two feet, two arms, two eyes, and two ears, but only one head and one heart? It's because.... when your mind is confused, your heart will always be there to help out....."

Fuji was still yet to speak.

"I... my mind was confused and stupid.... I don't like Tezuka sempai, I NEVER liked Tezuka sempai......... it was my heart that made me realize.....that the person whom I really love is you, Fuji-sempai...."

Fuji could hardly believe his ears.

"E-Echizen..... I......"

"Please...... if you still love me....don't call me by such a formal name.... it pains me to hear you address me as such...." Ryoma was doubtful to say the least. Was Fuji really going to just accept his confession like that? After the many times that he's hurt him? After all the suffering that Fuji's been through because of him?

Ryoma, knowing that it was hopeless, closed his eyes and lowered his head, preparing himself for the harsh rejection that was for sure to come.

But Fuji wasn't in a better mental situation than Ryoma was. Though he was in more of an excited trance than anything else. What was he to do? Isn't this the love that he's been yearning for for so long? So why hesitate now?

"Ry-Ryo...ma......"

Golden eyes snapped open as Ryoma quickly lifted his head up, looking directly into those beautiful blue orbs. They were no longer as pained as they were the just minutes before, rather they seemed to contain a newly born spark that made Ryoma want to simply stare at them for the rest of eternity.

Fuji broke into a beautiful, heart-relieving smile as he bent down and hugged Ryoma, holding Ryoma closely to him.

They stayed like that for a long time, neither of them knowing exactly how long it had been, before Fuji spoke. "You know, Ryoma-kun..... there's another reason why we only have one head and one heart......... it's because they, too, are looking for that other half that will make them whole."

"Che, then I guess I've found that other half for them already!" Ryoma said somewhat cockily, as he smile brightly.

And Fuji just couldn't help but break away from the hug and pull Ryoma close once again for a heart-melting kiss.

OWARI.

* * *

I'M DONE!!!!

I know this is a crappy ending...

...I'll do better next time...? *puppy face*

lollll hope you guys enjoyed this story! Hopefully I'll be able to write even better stories in the future.......

-nlHIROKI


End file.
